Ben Tennyson
INFORMAÇÕES CLÁSSICAS= Benjamin Kirby Tennyson ou Ben Tennyson, era um garoto normal de dez anos até encontrar o Omnitrix, um poderoso dispositivo parecido com um relógio que permitiu que ele se transformasse em dez alienígenas diferentes. Embora inicialmente imaturo e desajeitado, Ben cresceu para ser um verdadeiro herói. Quando tinha dezesseis anos, tornou-se famoso não apenas em sua cidade natal, Bellwood, mas também na Terra e além dela. Ben também foi substituído pelos Encanadores e ganhou mais estrangeiros com o passar do tempo. =Aparência= A aparência física de Ben mudou ao longo da série de uma criança de dez anos para dezesseis anos de idade. No entanto, ele mantém algumas características recorrentes. Ele tem cabelo castanho desgrenhado, olhos verdes, pele pálida, e ele é bastante magro para a idade dele, embora ele mostre muita definição muscular devido a ser atlético. Aparições regulares Nos flashbacks do Omniverse em que ele tinha 5 anos de idade, Ben usava um macacão verde com uma camisa branca por baixo. Números brancos dizendo "5 1/2" estavam em um quadrado preto na frente de seu macacão. Na série original e nos flashbacks do Omniverse, as roupas habituais de Ben consistiam em uma camisa branca listrada de mangas curtas, uma calça cargo verde militar com bolsos laterais e um tênis preto e branco com listras pretas. Ben usava o protótipo Omnitrix no pulso esquerdo. Em Alien Force e Ultimate Alien, Ben usava uma camisa preta, calça jeans e uma jaqueta verde com listras brancas e o número 10, e sapatos estilo Converse preto e branco. Ben usava o protótipo Omnitrix em Alien Force e o Ultimatrix em Ultimate Alien em seu pulso esquerdo. Em Supremacia Alienígena, ele usava um traje de Encanador padrão durante algumas de suas excursões fora do mundo. Em Omniverse, Ben usa uma camisa preta que tem uma faixa verde no meio com um 10 branco e listras verdes nas laterais de sua camisa. Ele usa calças cargo marrons com bolsos nos joelhos e sapatos verdes e brancos. Mais tarde, ele ganha uma jaqueta com capuz branco com listras verdes em ambos os braços e um número verde 10 no lado direito por algum tempo. Ele usa o Omnitrix no pulso esquerdo. Aparições Ocasionais Em Os não-naturais, ele usava uma camisa de beisebol azul com a letra "C" na frente e 23 na parte de trás, calções brancos, meias azuis e amarelas, sapatos azuis e brancos e um capacete de beisebol azul. Antes do jogo de beisebol e depois que ele lutou contra o Escudeiros e Treinador Finn, ele usava um chapéu de basebol azul e amarelo com a letra "C" no meio. Durante as atividades à base de água da série original, ele usava um maiô azul O Krakken e Um Probleminha e um maiô vermelho e amarelo no Divididos Conquistamos e O Grande Casamento Alienígena. Em Grande Casamento Alienígena, durante a cerimônia de casamento, ele usava um smoking roxo com uma fita vermelha e camisa polo branca. Em Segredo do Omnitrix, ele usava um pijama azul claro. Mais tarde no filme, ele usava um traje espacial.Em Ben 10 Returna: Parte 1 e Guerra dos Mundos: Parte 1, as roupas de futebol de Ben consistiam na camiseta que ele usava como 10/11 anos, mas com o número 10 na parte de trás, uma camiseta verde de mangas compridas, calções verdes, luvas cinzentas com faixas pretas e meias até ao joelho. Do que são Feitas as Garotinhas? e em Charm's Way, ele usava troncos verdes. Em Unidos e Vingança do Enxame, as roupas de dormir de Ben consistiam em sua habitual camiseta preta e short branco. Em Treinamento Básico, enquanto estava no quartel da Academia de Encanadores, ele usava uma camiseta regata de azeitona e shorts pretos. No inspetor 13, ele usava uma camiseta verde e calção preto. Em entrega especial, enquanto trabalhava para o Sr. Baumann, ele usava um boné rosa e branco e um avental rosa com um preto 'B' nele. BenDAA.png|Ben de 10 anos em Destruição alienígena 11 years ben no shadows.png|Ben de 11/10 anos em Omniverse Ben Tennyson in Alien Swarm motorcycle.png|Ben em Invasão alienígena Ben_UA_Plumber_Suit.png|Ben em um trage de encanador em Supremacia Alienígena Ben10 Profile.png|Ben de 16 anos em Herois unidos OmniverseBen15.png|Ben de 15/16 anos em Omniverse flashback DepreyPresa1P284u.png|Ben de 16 anos em Omniverse, com o casaco branco Ben_Tenn_Speed.png|16 anos de idade Ben em sua roupa de equitação Tenn-Speed em Omniverse = Personalidade = Inicialmente convencido, infantil e arrogante, a imaturidade e o comportamento de busca de atenção de Ben muitas vezes o levaram a brincar, independentemente da situação. Seus aliados muitas vezes criticavam sua atitude, sem saber que ele usava o humor para mascarar seus medos. Apesar de alguma atitude infantil, ele era heróico, atencioso e geralmente bem-humorado, sempre disposto a salvar os outros a qualquer momento. Como visto em Heroes United, Ben parece estar alheio a certas coisas, como o fato de que ele foi transportado para outra dimensão, ainda que ele achasse que ainda estava em seu mundo. Ao longo dos anos, Ben demonstrou boas habilidades de liderança, bem como a capacidade de adaptar sua atitude a uma situação, tornando-se sério quando necessário. Ele se tornou mais maduro, responsável e sensível. Ele é bondoso, disposto a sacrificar até a própria vida pelos outros. Suas visões idealistas e relutância em comprometer seus valores - aspectos condenados por Azmuth, mas elogiados por outros - às vezes o levam a agir contra a razão, tal como ajudar seus inimigos se eles precisarem (mais notavelmente Vilgax). Professor Paradoxo elogiou a boa natureza de Ben, chegando a dizer que ele tinha o dom de fazer as escolhas certas nos momentos certos. No entanto, quando Ben não consegue salvar alguém, ou se alguém se machuca por causa de seus fracassos, ele fica irritado e muito mais violento. Talvez o mais notável desses casos seja quando Kevin voluntariamente se transformou para ter sucesso onde Ben falhou e parar Aggregor, Ben estava determinado a matar Kevin, mesmo lutando contra Gwen quando ela se recusou a ajudá-lo. Ele também ameaçou caçar e destruir os Cavaleiros Eternos, uma vez fazendo Driscoll prometer cessar a caça de alienígenas. Embora muitas vezes declarado ser tolo ou pouco inteligente por causa de sua imaturidade, Ben é astuto e engenhoso quando necessário, adaptando-se rapidamente quando o Omnitrix não lhe fornece o alienígena que ele queria. Mais tarde, Ben começa a pensar em si mesmo como mais um super-herói do que como um Encanador, muitas vezes observando que ele não é um policial, mas um super-herói. Embora ele mais uma vez tenha se tornado arrogante, ele manteve sua natureza altruísta e heróica. = Poderes e Habilidades = Ben foi treinado no combate corpo-a-corpo pela faixa-preta Gwen, Max, bem como por vários anos lutando contra alienígenas, e recebeu um treinamento básico de Encanador. Ele provou ser bastante habilidoso em combates corpo-a-corpo básicos, bem como em combate armado e desarmado, sendo capaz de se esquivar facilmente de explosivos de Manny e continuar a desarmá-lo enquanto estava em forma humana. Ben foi capaz de se defender contra Pierce, e Max insinuou que Ben era um lutador altamente habilidoso, mesmo como humano. Outro indício de sua habilidade mão-a-mão excepcional é quando ele obteve sucesso na Academia dos Encanadores com 95 de um total de 100. Ele também é um lutador astuto e realmente usa combates de livre estilo. É evidente que Ben é inteligente em alguns aspectos, possuindo uma inteligência acima da média. Gwen até afirmou que ele realmente não está trabalhando para o seu potencial na escola. Ele também tem notas bastante moderadas. Física e Química são seus assuntos mais difíceis, mas ele ainda mantém uma média B +. Ben tem uma memória extraordinariamente nítida, já que ele era perfeitamente capaz de lembrar e escrever os símbolos místicos de runas para entrar no reino inter-dimensional de Ledgerdomain com apenas um olhar à distância. Isto é ainda mais verdadeiro para as coisas que lhe interessam. Ben também é um Cross dominant, habilmente empunhando ferramentas e armas em ambas as mãos, em forma humana ou alienígena. Ben é o manejador do Omnitrix (anteriormente o Superomnitrix e o primeiro Omnitrix), que lhe deu o poder de modificar seu próprio código genético para se transformar em várias criaturas alienígenas. Tradicionalmente, ele só poderia se transformar em dez alienígenas no início tanto da série original quanto da Força Alienígena, mas depois ele ganha formas adicionais, seja destravando-as ou examinando o DNA de alienígenas que encontra. Ao se transformar em um alienígena, Ben recebe todas as características da criatura, incluindo sua aparência, voz, todas as suas habilidades e poderes únicos e especiais, pontos fortes e fracos. Embora ele retenha sua personalidade, há alguns casos em que a transformação causa uma mudança, como com Rath e Diabrete. Embora ele geralmente use suas formas alienígenas para lutar, ele pode se fazer passar por alienígenas, como fez com Ameaça Aquática para convencer P'andor a ir para casa, e embora ele não tenha conseguido convencê-lo, P'andor acreditava que ele era Bivalvan. Além de se transformar em alienígenas, o Superomnitrix incluiu o que é referido como uma "função evolucionária", que permitiu a Ben evoluir suas formas alienígenas, a fim de obter versões atualizadas delas, referidas como fromas suprema. Além das transformações primárias e da função evolutiva, os Omnitrixes e o Super Omnitrix podem ser usados para vários propósitos. Ambos têm um tradutor universal integrado que permite que Ben se comunique com a maioria dos estrangeiros que não falam português. O protótipo Omnitrix mostrou a capacidade de manipular e reparar o dano genético, uma função que ele usou para curar DNAliens e salvar os Soberanos da extinção. Azmuth também mencionou que Ben poderia usar o protótipo Omnitrix para trazer de volta à vida qualquer espécie armazenada em Primus. O Omnitrix também tem uma proteção contra falhas para ajudar a impedir que Ben morra. Se Ben estiver em perigo mortal e o Omnitrix estiver no modo de recarga, ele entrará automaticamente no modo ativo. = Fraquezas = Sempre que o Omnitrix atinge o tempo limite, Ben fica impotente até que ele se desvie ou mude para uma nova forma alienígena. Além de ganhar os poderes e forças do alienígena selecionado, ele ganha suas fraquezas. Além disso, às vezes, o comportamento biológico natural de certos alienígenas pode anular o comportamento de Ben, como a fase reprodutiva da Friagem ou o processo de floração do Fogo Fatuo. Além disso, qualquer doença que Ben esteja experimentando em sua forma humana também afetará suas formas alienígenas. Sempre que Ben abre uma nova forma alienígena, ele está em desvantagem de não saber suas habilidades e fraquezas até que ele ganhe experiência com o uso do novo alien. Apesar de sua experiência no uso dos Omnitrixes e do Super Omnitrix, Ben ainda não conhece todas as funções deles. Devido à sua natureza inquisitiva e impaciência, ele desbloqueou acidentalmente novas funções, como o Controle Mestre e o aleatório, que às vezes pode fazer mais mal do que bem. Embora o Omnitrix atual tenha sido projetado para funcionar apenas para ele, Ben ainda não o dominou. De acordo com Azmuth, Ben pode obter o controle mestre em seu aniversário de 18 anos. O Omnitrix na verdade não faz erro de conversão, mas é devido a Ben acertar o Omnitrix com muita força, fazendo com que a função de tempo limite selecione outro alien aleatoriamente. Ben tem uma alergia a amendoim e tem medo de pavões. Ele também tem Coulrofobia, o medo de palhaços. O olho esquerdo de Ben se contorce sempre que ele diz uma mentira, mas apenas Kevin parece notar isso. Ben parece ter um período de atenção curto, às vezes, e mais frequentemente do que não pode colocá-lo em apuros. Embora ele tenha amadurecido substancialmente desde que recebeu o Omnitrix original, ele ainda é um adolescente com muito a aprender e está propenso a impulsos irracionais e imprudência. = Etimologia = Benjamin é um nome em hebraico בִּנְיָמִין (Binyamin) que significa "filho do sul" ou "filho da mão direita" voltando para o Tanakh (chamado de Bíblia Hebraica por estudiosos cristãos), um nome de um dos filhos de Jacob. Seu nome, "Ben", é criar um efeito rimado entre o primeiro nome e o número dez. Além disso, seu sobrenome é uma referência ao 'Ten' de Ben 10. Seu nome do meio, Kirby, foi nomeado como referência para o artista de quadrinhos Jack Kirby. =Curiosidades= * Sabendo que em Inglês (a língua original), Ben 10 seria pronunciado como Ben Ten, ou seja uma abreviação do seu primeiro nome com 10 (ben ten/ben tennyson), uma rima que só é possível no idioma inglês. *O que Ben mais gosta é o Sr. Sorvete. Isso foi revelado em Um Novo Amanhecer, quando ele viu os Contumélios, que se mostravam com o que a pessoa mais gostasse e Ben viu a mascote do Sr. Sorvete. *Ben sofreu com um medo de palhaços até os acontecimentos de A Última Risada, quando ele percebeu que havia coisas realmente mais sérias para se ter medo, como "perder sua família para um vampiro emocional". No entanto, no episódio de Supremacia Alienígena, Ataque Onde *Eles Moram, Ben afirma que havia esquecido sobre sua luta com Zombozo, embora Dwayne McDuffie afirme que ele disse isso porque não queria admitir a Kevin que ele tinha medo de palhaços. *Esse medo parece ter voltado em Omniverse, pois no episódio Tem Zombozo Vindo Aí, Ben ainda parece ter medo de palhaços, já que ele se assusta com Zombozo, e com os Palhaços Zumbis. *Em Mudança de Rosto, é mencionado que Ben ainda dorme com seu ursinho de pelúcia, chamado "Fair Freddy" (ou "Freddy Peludo"), e isso é provado posteriormente. *Em Dia Perfeito, Ben foi mostrado usando cueca boxer dos Lutadores de Sumô, quando suas calças caíram na frente de um grupo de líderes de torcida. *Ben era um grande fã da franquia Lutadores de Sumô, e de uma série de mangá chamada "Ultra Boy", até imaginando-se como "Ultra Ben" (visto em A Força Galáctica e Dia Perfeito). Até esse dia, Ben continua a ser um fã dos Lutadores de Sumô, mas não é mais visto se ele ainda lê Ultra Boy ou não. *É mostrado em Adeus e Já Vai Tarde que Ben tem um cachorro (ele não parece tê-lo nas outras séries). *Conforme mencionado em Primus, ele é apenas um "cara normal" sem o Omnitrix. Isto significa que, apesar de ser neto de um Encanador, Ben não tem nenhum super-poder ou super habilidade. Isso faz com que Ben seja um dos dois filhos de um Encanador que não tem poderes. Elena é outra, embora mais tarde na série, ele possa ter poderes além de sua "ultra-arma". Mas no episódio Ben 10.000 Retorna é mostrado que ele pode fazer um campo de força de mana, o que mostra que ele pode ter herdado poderes de Verdona assim como Gwen. *Como revelado no episódio Imitação Barata, Ben contrai o olho esquerdo sempre quando ele mente. Kevin parece ser o primeiro a notar isso, mas quando ele estava mentindo para sua mãe em De Castigo, seu olho esquerdo não se contorceu, nem o seu direito. Isso pode ser também porque ele estava com o seu olho esquerdo roxo. *O nome do meio de Ben é Kirby. Isso foi revelado pela sua prima Gwen no episódio Guerra dos Mundos: Primeira Parte *Às vezes, Ben não pode tolerar altas velocidades. Isto é visto em cinco ocasiões: primeiro, em Projeto Mascote, quando Ship estava voando, Ben quase implora para que ele fosse devagar. Segundo, em Guerra dos Mundos: Segunda Parte, quando Kevin estava dirigindo o carro de uma maneira rápida, Ben reclama. Terceiro, quando Artrópode está conduzindo Ship e está voando rápido, ele vomita em Azmuth e desmaia quando ele chega ao mundo natal dos Soberanos. Quarta, em Vingança, quando ele se teletransporta da casa de Kevin à nave de Ragnarok, ele se sente enjoado. E por último, em A Batalha Final: Primeira Parte, quando Ben diz a Kevin que ele não pode esperar pela sua carteira de motorista, porque estava farto da má condução e aceleração de Kevin (embora Kevin estivesse pilotando uma nave). *Ben colocou o Omnitrix ou Superomnitrix cinco vezes e os tirou cinco vezes. Primeiro foi em E Então Eram 10, então foi removido em De Volta com uma Vingança e recolocado no final do mesmo episódio. Ele foi removido antes da série Ben 10: Força Alienígena e colocado novamente no primeiro episódio, O Retorno de Ben 10: Parte 1. Então, ele deixa o seu relógio em Primus para encontrar Azmuth, e foi-lhe devolvido no final do mesmo. E, finalmente, Ben tirou o Omnitrix pela última vez em A Batalha Final: Segunda Parte, e coloca o Superomnitrix em A Batalha Final: Segunda Parte e então o retira pela ultima vez *no episodio O Inimigo Supremo: Segunda Parte.. *Durante o Episódio O Centro da Criação, Ben diz que quando fica com medo finge que tudo é *uma brincadeira para que quando chegar a hora, ele fazer o que precisa ser feito. *Em Acima e Além, Ben é um vilão. Mas é porque estava fingindo ser um vilão para treinar os *Ajudantes de Encanadores. *O primeiro beijo na boca de Ben foi no episódio Hora do Herói com Jennifer Nocturne. *A primeira paixão de Ben foi por Patty Berkinfield. *Ben tem medo de pavões, isso foi comprovado em Desenvolvimento Interrompido para o *Omnitrix poder reconhecê-lo, e também em Confronto, Parte 1 é falado por Rook, além de ser repetido pelo próprio Ben no episódio Tem Zombozo Vindo Aí. *Em Loja 23, Max menciona que Ben tem quase 17 anos. *Como mencionado no episódio Confronto, Parte 1, Ben possui uma marca de nascença na lombar com o formato do estado de Nova Jersey, EUA. *No episódio O Centro da Criação, o Ben de 10 anos fala que nunca iria usar uma coisa ridícula como o alienígena NRG, ironicamente episódio Ben, de Novo ele usa NRG no corpo do Ben de 16 anos. *No episódio O Roubo Supremo é revelado que seu aniversário é em dezembro, já que faz aniversário junto com Gwen (Acampamento do Medo). *Foi confirmado em Blukic e Driba Vão ao Sr. Sorvete que Ben é alérgico a amendoim. Quando tinha 11 anos, seu alienígena favorito era Feedback. *Kai é sua atual namorada. *As vezes mesmo quando está sozinho, consegue se safar e vencer, como em Luta de Revanche e O Vampiro Contra-Ataca. *Ben não consegue controlar os instintos de alguns de seus aliens, como: Blitzwolfer e Vompiro. *Como foi dito por Max em Histórias de Rook, Ben possui o mesmo nome de seu Tataravô, especificamente o avô de Max. *Ben faz uma pequena aparição ná série Titio Avô , no episódio "Pizza Eve". |-| APARIÇÕES CLÁSSICAS = = Episódios = Ben esteve em todos os episódios, filmes e curtas, exceto nos episódios, Gwen 10, Goodbye and Good Riddance e Ben 10: Race Against Time, que apresentam Ben em linhas de tempo alternativas. Aqui está uma lista de todas as aparições dele ao longo da série. Ben 10 Ben 10: força alienígena Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena Ben 10: Omniverse = Quadrinhos = Ben apareceu em todas as histórias em quadrinhos, exceto para Old Friends e It's a Set Up. = Video Games = Ben aparece em todos os videogames do Ben 10. Ben também é visto no videogame cross-time Punch Time Explosion e Explosion XL. Ben 10: Protector of Earth Enquanto Ben está dormindo no Grand Canyon, Vilgax extrai o DNA do Omnitrix. Ben viaja pelos Estados Unidos para recuperar todas as partes do Omnitrix. Ben começa com Chama e Quatro Braços. Mas depois obtém XLR8, Bola de Canhão, Cipó Selvagem, e Glutão (No DS com uso de codigos). Mais tarde, ele desbloqueia o Controle Mestre. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ben enfrenta um novo vilão, Evil Way Big. Para derrotá-lo, Ben procura por partes do Potis Altiare localizadas em lugares ao redor do mundo. Na batalha final com o Evil Way Big, Ben coloca o Potis Altiare juntos e o usa como Way Big. Mais tarde, durante a batalha, Way Big usa um poderoso raio cósmico e envia o Evil Way Big para o espaço. Ben usa o Super Omnitrix, mas tem acesso a um grupo de alienígenas. Punch Time Explosion and XL Explosão do Tempo do Soco Ben persegue Vilgax, este último conquista o Universo de Chowder. Ben mais tarde se junta a outros personagens da rede de desenho animado para caçar Vilgax em outros universos. Ele é o primeiro personagem utilizável. Fogo Fatuo (ataque padrão) Friagem (ataque de salto extra) Anfibio (ataque baixo) Enormossauro (ataque lateral) Enormossauro Supremo (Explosão do Tempo do Soco) Neste jogo, nada é muito diferente no enredo. No entanto, o jovem Ben Tennyson está disponível como um personagem jogável, mesmo que ele não apareça no enredo. O jovem Ben não aparece no enredo, mas também é jogável. Ele custa 1500, o que é mais do que o personagem médio, tornando-o mais raro. Chama (ataque de salto extra / superior) XLR8 (ataque lateral) Bala de Canhão (ataque baixo) Cipó selvagem (ataque padrão) Quatro braços (Explosão do Tempo do Soco) Cartoon Network Online Games FusionFall (NPC) Project Exonaut (NPC) Formula Cartoon (NPC) (Young Ben) TKO (apenas em formas alienígenas) Em outras mídias MAD Ben apareceu brevemente em um trecho do novo programa Cartoon Network, Mad. Eles estavam fazendo uma paródia de Star Trek e a equipe estava assistindo Ben 10 em sua tela. Então, eles fizeram outra paródia, mas desta vez com Benjamin Franklin. Mais tarde, eles fizeram uma paródia de Cowboys e Aliens. Em Cowboys and Alien Force, Jedediah Benjamin Tennyson acorda do lado esquerdo de Jake Lonergan dizendo que não tem calças e é socado por Jake. Um cowboy disse que Jake estava usando as calças de Ben, seu chapéu e seu Omnitrix. Jake pressiona o Omnitrix, transformando-se em um alienígena semelhante a Diamondhead ou Cromático e ele esmagou o cowboy com a mão. O Omnitrix neste episódio é mais parecido com um quadrado e não tem a sequência de cores preta e verde. South Park No episódio de South Park "You're Getting Old", a mãe de Cartman mencionou que Cartman fica chateado quando não recebe um presente toda vez que alguém recebe um presente em uma festa. Um dos presentes que Cartman recebe é um "Ben 10 Wrist Rocket". Frango Robô Ben fez uma aparição no quinto episódio da sexta temporada de Robot Chicken, que passou de um helicóptero para um trem em alta velocidade, onde Ben está completando 14 anos. Titio avô Ben, entre outros personagens da Cartoon Network, fez uma participação especial assistindo a um show de premiação oferecido pelo tio Vovô. Omniverse Ben, que não falou, ficou aborrecido com uma piada que o tio avô fez. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Oficiais